


I'll wrap my hands around your neck so tight with love.

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Boyfriends, M/M, Murder Husbands, Prison, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Top Harry
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry amava il sangue. Era affascinato da quel liquido rosso, apparentemente disgustoso e viscido, ma al contempo così caldo e affascinante. Milioni di globuli rossi, piastrine, globuli bianchi: quante cose lo componevano, e Harry voleva assaggiarne ogni singola parte e saperne di più su tutto! Avrebbe donato via tutto il sangue che aveva in corpo per il semplice gusto di vederlo scivolare lungo la pelle e riversarsi in una grande pozza per terra, accarezzando ogni centimetro della sua pelle come solo un tenero amante avrebbe potuto, e saputo fare. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>"Ho sempre pensato ci fosse qualcosa dopo la morte, sai? Magari finiamo in un universo parallelo. Uno dove non commettiamo gli stessi errori di questo, e siamo persone diverse. Spero che in quello troverai qualcuno adatto a te, perchè io non lo sono" sentenziò con un tono talmente freddo da far impallidire.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Io, Harry Styles, non sono forse l'essere più folle e geniale della terra?</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>[Larry!][Harry!Tops][Hurt!Harry]</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll wrap my hands around your neck so tight with love.

Harry schioccò le lunghe e nodose dita, e congiunse le mani sul grembo, accarezzandone la pelle liscia e piatta. Non gli piaceva la situazione che si era venuta a creare e tentava di evitare il contatto visivo con chiunque, osservando invece interessato il tessuto nero della sua maglietta. Represse un sospiro e morse l'interno della guancia, aprendo la bocca a formare una piccola 'o' non appena percepì il sapore ferroso del sangue sul suo palato. Lasciò che il dolore, misto a piacere, si propagasse per tutto il corpo e, solo dopo un buon paio di minuti, riaprì gli occhi ora puntati verso il muro di fronte. Sentì il ticchettio del grande orologio a cucù alla sua destra e scosse ripetutamente il capo, finchè non sincronizzò il battito col movimento della testa. La donna di fronte a lui continuava a osservarlo con un'espressione impassibile, schioccando la lingua di tanto in tanto, giusto per ricordargli la sua presenza in quella sala.   
Harry non aveva ancora aperto bocca da quando era entrato nella stanza, limitandosi a grugnire, sbuffare e fare strani movimenti con il corpo, ma sapeva benissimo il motivo per ci si trovava lì e tentava di rimandare il momento del giudizio il più possibile. Sapeva sarebbe arrivato, la signora in blu di fronte a lui avrebbe parlato e lui sarebbe stato costretto a fermarsi e ascoltare attentamente, rispondendo alle domande che gli sarebbero state poste.  
Nonostante ciò, continuava a ondeggiare la testa a ritmo di tic toc, proseguendo la cantilena lenta e monotona nella sua mente. Suonava quasi come una terribile ninna nanna, tanto calma e agonizzante da farti rizzare i capelli. Il testo era di sua invenzione e cambiava di volta in volta. La protagonista, però, era sempre la stessa bimba dalle gambe lunghe e magre e i capelli color cioccolato: si chiamava Phoebe.   
Se Harry era felice, cosa che capitava raramente, cantava di Phoebe e delle sue avventure sulla collina di fronte a casa, vissute con la sorellina Daisy e Max- il pastore tedesco del vicino-. La bambina amava ballare e danzava a ritmo delle cantilene di Daisy, mentre la sorella batteva le mani e Max abbaiava lieto.   
Se Harry era triste, cosa che avveniva molto più frequentemente, Phoebe giocava sulla collina, e le sue avventure finivano sempre con la stessa scena: Daisy strozzata dalle sue stesse mani e Max addormentato in un sonno profondo. La piccola non provava mai dolore, e il riccio si premurava di farle assaporare il dolce sapore della morte il più velocemente possibile, in modo da non sentire urla e affanni in eccesso.  
Esternava gli stati d'animo nei testi della canzone che, comunque, finiva quasi continuamente con scene di sangue e morte.  
Harry amava il sangue. Era affascinato da quel liquido rosso, apparentemente disgustoso e viscido, ma al contempo così caldo e affascinante. Milioni di globuli rossi, piastrine, globuli bianchi: quante cose lo componevano, e Harry voleva assaggiarne ogni singola parte e saperne di più su tutto! Avrebbe donato via tutto il sangue che aveva in corpo per il semplice gusto di vederlo scivolare lungo la pelle e riversarsi in una grande pozza per terra, accarezzando ogni centimetro della sua pelle come solo un tenero amante avrebbe potuto, e saputo fare.   
Il suo sguardo scese all'altezza degli avambracci e si concentrò sulle piccole cicatrici presenti ai lati dei polsi e lungo tutta la superficie di epidermide non ancora macchiata dai tatuaggi; cercò di ricordare i momenti in cui si era procurato ognuno di quei piccoli ma profondi tagli, e sentì una sensazione di piacere invaderlo dalla testa ai piedi, come un inebriante e allo stesso tempo nauseante profumo.  
Aveva forse perso il senno come tutti cercavano di fargli credere da mesi?  
No, Harry era pienamente convinto del contrario.  
Osservò il taglio perfettamente dritto che divideva un lato del polso in due esatte metà e ripensò al momento in cui l'aveva _disegnato sulla pelle._  
Ventisei giorni fa, dopo l'ennesimo litigio con Louis e nessun altra via di sfogo. Non che fosse la prima volta. Non che ci fossero altre vie di sfogo. Solo solite formalità che non interessavano nessuno, tantomeno la coscienza ormai poco pulita di Harry. La rabbia che cresceva dentro e lo stesso desiderio nel petto- quel giorno come un mese prima, e prima ancora- che il ragazzo ignorò con sforzo disumano, prendendo la lametta e tracciando una linea netta, senza fare nemmeno caso alla parte che andava a colpire. Sgranò gli occhi non appena vide la sua opera sanguinare: una linea talmente dritta e perfetta che sembrava essere stata disegnata con la riga, e che ora veniva lentamente riempita da goccioline rosse e calde.  
Calde come la rabbia che il riccio teneva ormai dentro da troppo tempo; calde come il suo cuore che non avrebbe più potuto amare nessuno allo stesso modo; e calde come il sole di Luglio, quel mese che tanto odiava.  
Sembravano bruciare la pelle al loro passaggio, per lasciare un'altra sorta di segno, un messaggio che Harry era disposto a ignorare a tutti i costi, ma che cercava di farsi spazio ovunque.  
Harry non avrebbe mai lasciato quel messaggio venire a galla, quei pochi dubbi trasformarsi in parole, e quelle parole diventare fatti e azioni concrete. Se fosse dovuto soccombere, Louis sarebbe venuto dritto nell'inferno con lui. Magari anche mano nella mano- pensò il riccio con un sorriso sornione dipinto sul bel volto-.  
Probabilmente- riflettè- quella poteva essere una delle sue cicatrici 'preferite'.  
La follia non l'aveva mai fermato e, impossessatasi della sua mente, l'aveva spinto a bruciature, tagli e graffi lungo l'avrambraccio, le cosce, e le spalle.  
Ogni sigaretta consumata comportava un piccolo segnetto al'altezza delle costole, ogni promessa non mantenuta equivaleva ad altro sangue, e Harry godeva di ogni singolo attimo di inferno, benedicendo le sue autopunizioni.  
"Signor Styles"  
Dopo pochi istanti il suo sguardo tornò a posarsi sul volto della signora in blu seduta di fronte a lui: teneva un libro grigio sulle ginocchia e usava una penna blu per raccogliere i capelli in una crocchia un po' malandata (o almeno, lui era certo di poterne fare una migliore). Poteva avere circa una quarantina d'anni e, anche se il suo sorriso era cordiale una volta catturato l'interesse del giovane, le rughe e le occhiaie appena accennate lasciavano trasparire l'età e la stanchezza. Era una bella donna, nonostante tutto. Perlomeno, non aveva l'aria da strizzacervelli che il ragazzo era convinto possedessero tutti i dipendenti di quel posto- ma quale posto, esattamente?-.   
Tossì, cercando di trovare il tono di voce adatto per quel momento delicato. _Avere gli occhi di Harry Styles puntati addosso non era una cosa da tutti i giorni._  
E non era nemmeno una cosa da tutti i giorni dovergli dire di essere appena entrato in riabilitazione, ma ci provò.  
"Harry, mi chiamo Jay Deakin, e sarò la tua _compagna_ per i prossimi mesi. Mi fa tanto piacere incontrarti, mi avevano parlato così tanto di te! Ora, vorrei essere tua amica, perchè dovremmo stare insieme per un sacco di tempo e credo che il minimo che possiamo fare sia stringerci energicamente la mano! Allora?"  
Il riccio sembrò ridestarsi da un sogno eterno, quando mugugnò indignato qualcosa "Compagna? Ma io ho già un compagno"  
La donna sobbalzò leggermente sulla sedia, poggiando la schiena al cuscino e accavallando le gambe con nonchalance. Presa in contropiede, eccola sinceramente interessata al discorso.  
Harry potè giurare di aver visto le sue nocche diventare più bianche del solito per un millesimo di secondo, come se avesse repentinamente stretto la presa sul ginocchio sinistro.  
"Sul serio? Parlami di lui"  
Gli occhi del ragazzo brillarono per un istante, e un largo sorriso si fece spazio sul suo volto, lasciando intravedere bellissime e profonde fossette "Si chiama Louis"  
Torturò le dita per qualche secondo, tirando un profondo sospiro e iniziando a descrivere ogni particolare del suo volto.  
"Ha gli zigomi alti. E sono appuntiti. Credo che li limi la notte, dopo aver fatto l'amore, mentre io sono fra le braccia di Morfeo. Altrimenti non mi spiego come facciano ad essere così belli. Ha presente? Poi, Louis ha gli occhi leggermente infossati, sembrano due cerchietti azzurri, ma ha ciglia lunghissime a contornarli e ogni volta che sbatte le palpebre ho paura di venire trascinato via dalla corrente che provoca quel gesto. Anche i suoi denti sono piccoli, e appuntiti, come un vampiro! I suoi capelli cambiano ogni giorno: a volte sono color miele, a volte sono mogano, e ha sempre un taglio diverso. Però sono morbidi, di questo può starne certa" tirò sul col naso, interrompendo per un attimo il flusso di ricordi che riaffiorava alla mente "Ha un buon profumo, un mix fra il sapone alla vaniglia e il Calvin Klein che insiste ad usare, anche se ho tentato di nasconderlo decine di volte! Quando poggio il viso nell'incavo fra il collo e la testa, lo inspiro a pieni polmoni e penso che non ci sia odore più bello, non la pensa così anche lei, Jay? Louis ha anche un bel sorriso, quando è allegro e ride di gusto, si formano tante pieghe intorno agli occhi e butta la testa all'indietro, facendo quella risata cristallina che tanto mi fa impazzire. Anche se ultimamente non ride spesso. Mi sembra sempre più triste e assente. Però io no, io sono sempre allegro! Con lui mi sento bene e non capisco cosa ci sia che non va. Magari è solo stanco, si, si"  
Harry sospirò pesantemente, perdendosi di nuovo nei suoi pensieri.  
Percepì un senso di angoscia farso largo dentro di lui, non appena la sua mente sfiorò un altro pensiero _proibito_ , e sentì improvvisamente il petto pesante.  
Ripensò al suo violino, e al fatto che adesso giaceva probabilmente sotto il letto, ricoperto da uno spesso strato di polvere. Nessuno avrebbe più potuto suonarci le Quattro Stagioni di Vivaldi.  
"Da quanto tempo sono qui?" domandò sovrappensiero.  
Dopo quelli che sembrarono secoli, Jay scrollò le spalle ed esitò "Forse due settimane"  
Diamine- pensò- cosa ne sarebbe stato di Louis? Non poteva rimanere da solo per tutto quel tempo. Eppure Harry gliel'aveva giurato- non ti lascerò mai-, un'altra promessa infranta da aggiungere a quell'infinita lista appesa sul comodino. Un'altra tortura per il suo corpo già segnato da troppe esperienze.   
"Dov'è Gemma?" sussurrò preoccupato. Se c'era qualcuno di cui si fidava al mondo- oltre il suo amato, ovviamente- quella era Gemma.  
"Chi?"  
"Gemma, Gemma Styles. Mia sorella. Ha presente la tipa pallida, con le fossette e i capelli scuri? Un po' la mia fotocopia al femminile"  
Jay scosse la testa, realmente confusa "Non conosco nessuna Gemma"  
"Possibile? Non è mai venuta a farmi visita?"  
"Non che mi risulti. In realtà, nessuno è venuto a farle visita"  
"E' concesso, almeno?"  
"Si"  
Il riccio riflettè. Louis si era sicuramente informato sulle normative del luogo in cui sarebbe stato portato- ma poi, dov'è che si trovava esattamente?- eppure non si era fatto vivo nemmeno una volta. Torturò il labbro superiore, leccando la superficie ruvida e piena di crepe. Aveva il brutto vizio di mordere in continuazione qualunque cosa gli capitasse a tiro, e rovinava le labbra bagnandole in continuazione con la saliva. Diamine, non aveva nemmeno un burrocacao a portata di mano in quel momento!  
"Signor Styles? Harry?" chiese timidamente Jay un minuto dopo.  
"Si?" grugnì il ragazzo, tirando su col naso.  
"Ha qualche ricordo di questi ultimi giorni?"  
"No"  
Ed effettivamente- Harry ci fece caso solo ora- come era arrivato in quel posto? Per quale motivo stava lì da due settimane? Dov'erano i suoi amici, sua sorella? E Louis?  
"Qual è l'ultima cosa che ricorda?"  
Il moro si concentrò un attimo per mettere a fuoco le ultime immagini che la sua mente aveva memorizzato prima di svegliarsi in quella strana sala.   
"Ricordo un letto, il volto eternamente pallido di Louis che mi guardava, la luce del lampione che entrava dalla finestra e colpiva i miei piedi: ero sdraiato e tenevo qualcosa di pesante in mano. C'era silenzio. Provavo a parlare, ma dalla mia bocca non usciva alcun suono, avevo la gola secca e mi pizzicava. Poi ricordo un dolore lancinante al ginocchio e una pozza di acqua a terra. Mi risulta tutto confuso, ho provato a fare del mio meglio, ma ho solo immagini sfocate in testa"  
Non si era accorto di tremare fin quando non sentì la mano calda della dottoressa premergli sul palmo; bruciava, e si ritrasse dal contatto quasi ne fosse stato scottato. Osservò il punto in cui le loro pelli si erano incontrate, per controllare di non avere davvero qualche sorta di cicatrice. Non che gli fosse realmente dispiaciuto.  
Rievocare quei momenti fu più difficile di quanto avesse mai immaginato ed ebbe una raffica di domande al riguardo. Lei sapeva qualcosa? Perchè non aveva alcun ricordo oltre quell'istante? Cosa gli avevano fatto?  
"Harry" lo chiamò la donna, sospirando comprensiva "Porto un peso così grande sulle spalle. Non so davvero come dirtelo"  
Il suo cuore fece un balzo e arrivò dritto alla gola, accellerando il battito ogni secondo che passava.  
"E' successo qualcosa a Louis?"  
Jay deglutì.  
"Sta bene?"  
"Harry"  
"Non è nulla di grave, vero?" poggiò i palmi sudati ai braccioli rossi della poltrona, pensando alle peggiori scene che gli venivano in mente.  
"Quella notte, la notte che ti abbiamo portato qui.. hai diciamo, fatto cose brutte" disse con un filo di voce la donna.  
Harry scosse il capo, muovendo i ricci lunghi e ribelli "Che genere di cose?"  
"Potresti, diciamo, aver ferito te stesso, e anche Louis, accidentalmente" si affrettò a dire, vedendo la sua espressione confusa.  
"Ferito?" singhiozzò "Ma ora- ora sta bene?"  
Jay morse la guancia, evitando il contatto visivo col paziente, che si buttò a peso morto sullo schienale della poltrona. Con che coraggio poteva dirgli la verità?  
Harry realizzò le parole della donna, iniziando a piangere.  
In realtà ricordava, ricordava benissimo ogni istante di quella dannata serata, ma era un pensiero proibito e non aveva alcun diritto ad essere triste. Aveva fatto tutto da solo, uccidendo Louis di sua spontanea volontà e ferendosi alla gamba per provare l'ebbrezza del dolore ancora più acuto.  
Jay sospirava in continuazione e fu quasi tentato di confessarsi di fronte a tanta malinconia, ma resistette e chiuse gli occhi, fingendo qualche altro singhiozzo di tanto in tanto.  
  
 

>   
>  _Sentiva gli occhi azzurri di Louis perforargli il corpo mentre si toglieva velocemente i vestiti di dosso. Nessuno dei due poteva, e voleva, attendere un minuto di più, ma i pantaloni troppo stretti che Harry si ostinava a indossare rallentavano le sue azioni. Tirò giù il tessuto nero che copriva le cosce snelle e scoprì gambe toniche piene di cicatrici._  
>  "Harry" sussurrò il ragazzo sdraiato di fronte lui "Ancora?"  
>  Il riccio non rispose, limitandosi a mordere il labbro. Sapeva che Louis odiava vedere quei segni sul suo corpo- era l'unica persona a tenere veramente a lui- ma non poteva evitare l'autopunizione in nessun modo.  
>  Quel ragazzo era troppo per chiunque, figuriamoci per lui! Harry sentiva di non meritare tutte quelle attenzioni, quelle carezze dopo aver fatto l'amore, la sua comprensione e la sua pazienza, e si torturava, illudendosi di poter cambiare qualcosa. La verità era che, entrati in quel giro, era difficile uscirne senza un valido supporto e tanta forza di volontà. E al riccio mancava la forza.  
>  Louis allungò le mani verso i fianchi del fidanzato e solleticò la pelle sopra il grande tatuaggio della farfalla, gattonando lentamente verso il bordo del letto e tentando di tirarlo verso il piumone bianco buttato al centro della piazza. Harry mugugnò, abbassandosi per far scontrare il viso con il petto del moro, iniziando a lasciare una scia leggera di baci umidi. Succhiò un capezzolo, sentendolo indurirsi contro la lingua e giocherellò con l'altro, mentre Louis gemeva sommessamente. Prese il volto di Harry fra le mani e fece scontrare le loro bocche, unendole in un lungo e passionale bacio, prima di dedicarsi alla pelle del collo. Lasciò baci leggeri dappertutto e ne mordicchiò scherzosamente la pelle, osservando la reazione del riccio. Quello rise ed esplorò il corpo dell'altro con le mani, scendendo lentamente verso la sua intimità scoperta. Osservò per un istante il lampione di fronte la loro finestra e la sua luce, che colpiva il letto, dividendolo quasi a metà. Trascinò Louis nell'oscurità delle coperte bianche e si avvicinò alla testiera del letto, mettendosi a cavalcioni su di lui. Sorrise mestamente nel sentire il suo membro duro contro la coscia e, se possibile, si eccitò ancora di più. Si premette addosso al moro e ansimò contro la sua bocca, mentre avvicinava la grande mano al suo membro. Iniziò a pompare lentamente, giocherellando sulla punta col pollice e osservando il volto di Louis cambiare colore a ogni movimento e ridacchiando sommessamente. Era così tenero anche in questi momenti.  
>  Aumentò il ritmo delle spinte e, quando capì che stava per venire, lasciò la presa- guadagnandosi un gemito di lamento- e lo girò di schiena. Graffiò la pelle liscia e tracciò piccoli disegnini: l'indomani sarebbe sicuramente rimasto il segno. Si soffermò sulle costole e ne baciò ogni centimetro, mordendo la pelle morbida e succhiando fino a far male.  
>  Harry infilò due dita in bocca a Louis, sentendolo gemere e inarcare leggermente la schiena e, capite le sue intenzioni, le leccò avidamente. Appena furono inumidite per bene, il riccio tracciò il contorno della schiena del ragazzo, portando la mano verso il suo sedere. Sfiorò la sua apertura, schiaffeggiando ripetutamente le natiche fino a farle diventare rosse, e vi inserì l'indice con un gesto repentino. Video i muscoli delle braccia di Louis contrarsi e sussurrò qualcosa per calmarlo. Allargò il buco con lenti movimenti circolari e, appena capì di avere, il permesso, inserì un altro dito. Era dannatamente stretto e Harry ebbe paura di fargli male, nonostante non fosse la prima volta che facevano l'amore.  
>  "Rilassati, sei tesissimo" mormorò dolcemente.  
>  Louis annuì, poggiando il volto sul cuscino bianco- come il resto del letto- e Harry entrò improvvisamente dentro lui. Ricacciò le lacrime che minacciavano di scappare e morse la labbra con tutta la forza che aveva in corpo, stringendo le mani alla testiera del letto fino a farle impallidire.  
>  Non appena il ragazzo iniziò con le spinte, qualche bestemmia lasciò la sua bocca e sincronizzò il movimento del suo bacino a quello di Harry. Nel silenzio rotto solo dal contatto delle loro pelli sudate, Louis sentì il miagolio di un gatto accovacciato su qualche tetto vicino. Il riccio accellerò le spinte e venne in lui- esausto-, emettendo un suono gutturale. Spostò il peso del corpo da Louis e si sdraiò accanto a lui, osservando il suo profilo sudato e rosso. Il moro ricambiò il suo sguardo, pensando a quanto fosse fortunato ad avere una persona come Harry al suo fianco.  
>  Nonostante il suo piccolo problema- che andava comunque migliorando dal suo punto di vista, eh- si trovava meravigliosamente con lui, e si sentiva protetto, come con una seconda pelle.  
>  Gli sorrise e attese qualche istante prima di vedere la reazione del riccio, che fece spuntare le sue adorabili fossette. Louis ricordò che furono la prima cosa che lo colpì il giorno che si incontrarono: un incontro del tutto casuale, tra l'altro. Fecero un incidente in auto qualche mese fa e, quella stessa sera, invece di ritrovarsi a discutere per le pratiche riguardanti l'assicurazione, si ritrovarono nel bagno della casa di Louis.  
>  Il moro lasciò un bacio a fior di labbra al fidanzato e si apprestò a girarsi dall'altra parte, pronto per dormire un po'.  
>  Nello stesso istante, qualcosa si fece largo nella mente di Harry che, finalmente, era tornato in sè. Uno strano bagliore illuminò i suoi occhi e Louis, che si era girato un istante per prendere le coperte, se ne accorse. Sorrise curioso e domandò se tutto andasse bene, prima di scrollare le spalle.  
>  "Va tutto benissimo, LouLou" scandì lentamente quest'ultima parola, estraendo qualcosa di estremamente pesante dal cassetto del comodino.   
>  Osservò la pistola nera brillare, illuminata dalla luce del lampione, e la puntò contro la schiena ancora sudato del ragazzo a suo fianco.  
>  Louis sobbalzò "C-che fai?" domandò, osservando Harry negli occhi.  
>  Le sue iridi verdi avevano perso il caratteristico colorito smeraldino ed erano diventate tutt'a un tratto nere come la pece. Emise un suono gutturale cupo e lungo, carezzando la guancia ispida del fidanzato.  
>  "Come sei bello stasera" sussurrò, facendogli venire i brividi lungo la schiena.  
>  "Hai mai pensato cosa si prova a morire?"  
>  Il moro scosse la testa, incapace di parlare e di muoversi.  
>  "Ho sempre pensato ci fosse qualcosa dopo la morte, sai? Magari finiamo in un universo parallelo. Uno dove non commettiamo gli stessi errori di questo, e siamo persone diverse. Spero che in quello troverai qualcuno adatto a te, perchè io non lo sono" sentenziò con un tono talmente freddo da far impallidire.  
>  "Haz, smettila di giocare, dai!" disse Louis, con una risata senza allegria.  
>  "Io non ti merito, Lou, e se non posso averti io, non ti avrà nessun altro"  
>  "Har-"  
>  Un colpo, sangue che schizzava ovunque e l'eco di un nome mai finito di pronunciare, furono le ultime cose che Harry ricorda prima del buio e della stanza con Jay.

  
  
"Tu hai chiamato la polizia quella notte, Harry. Hai confessato tutto. Hai perfino detto di esserti autoferito" pronunciò Jay, che suonava come una voce lontana senza provenienza "Hai raccontato anche di Gemma. Hai detto che è scappata da te, si è trasferita in Francia e non la senti da quasi quattro anni. Harry, tu-"  
  
  
"Stai zitta" sputò improvvisamente Harry, facendole sgranare gli occhi "Cristo, non ce la faccio più ad andare avanti. So che Louis è tuo figlio e che questa è semplicemente la stanza delle confessioni. So che siamo nel carcere e so che in quella pianta ci sono videocamere. Salve agenti, come va? So di essere qui da un solo giorno, so che mi hanno dato sonniferi. So che Gemma mi ha abbandonato. So tante cose, Jay. Potrei perfino dire che sembravi quasi credibile, sai? Però, io ho capito tutto, fin dall'inizio, avevo anche avuto voglia di confessarti tutto. O forse vuoi ancora saperlo? Sei curiosa di sapere cos'è successo al corpo del tuo amato Louis quella sera? L'ho ricoperto di tagli, ho inciso il mio nome ovunque, perchè lui è solo mio! Avrei voluto fare di più, ma poi ho pensato che la scientifica non l'avrebbe riconosciuto e mi sono dovuto fermare. Purtroppo" disse con tutta la tranquillità che aveva in corpo, abbandonando la tremarella di poco prima e osservando il volto della donna, ora rosso e coperto di lacrime.  
"T-tu-"  
"Si, io. _Io, Harry Styles, non sono forse l'essere più folle e geniale della terra?_ "  
Il riccio stirò uno sorriso sghembo, incrociando le braccia e guardando con aria di sfida quella che sarebbe dovuta essere sua cognata.  
Non era forse vero, dopotutto?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
